


Cashing In on Her Favour

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Hermione Granger, Co-workers, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione asks Tony for a favour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Cashing In on Her Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square I5: fake dating
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Tony, could you possibly do me a favour?” Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked at her co-Avenger. 

“Me?” He looked at her in shock. “What could I possibly do for the great Hermione Granger?”

Hermione scowled at him but bit back the snarky comment. “Listen, you owe me a favour, and I’ve decided I’m calling it in.” She put her hands on her hips as she stared at him. 

Tony groaned. “Shit, I do owe you a favour, don’t I?” She had helped him out when he was in a pickle with one of his ex-girlfriends. 

“Yup, so, as I said, I’m calling it in,” Hermione repeated. “Although I would prefer it if you were willing.”

Tony held his hands up, knowing there was no way out of it. “Alright, I’m willing.” He flashed her a grin. “What are we doing?”

“My cousin is getting married this weekend, and I don’t have a date.” Hermione bit her lip again as she looked at him nervously.

“So, we’re going to England?” Tony asked, perking up.

Hermione nodded, doing her best not to blush. While she had feelings for Tony, she hadn’t acted upon them due to their work relationship. She didn’t know if there were rules against Avengers fraternizing with each other, but then again, Wanda and Vision didn’t bother to hide their relationship. She had hoped this weekend would be a chance for them to get to know each other better outside of work.

“Sounds good,” Tony said. “I’ve wanted to go to England for some time now, so this will be a good excuse.” He looked at her. “Promise to take me sightseeing.”

“Oh, of course,” Hermione said, smiling. 

Tony leant over, kissing her briefly on the lips. “What?” she murmured, looking at him, her eyes wide in shock.

“Just getting some practice in,” Tony said, unable to take the smirk off his face. “I’m going to be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she nodded, hoping that there would be more practice kisses along the way.


End file.
